The Life and Lust of Harry Potter
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Get on board for the ride on the story of Harry Potter's passion filled life.
1. Enter Hermione

Author's Note:

Welcome to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Sit down and make yourself comfortable and remember that I do not own any of it so don't sue me!

Chapter One: Enter Hermione

Hermione Granger was an extremely intelligent preteen girl with an IQ ranging in the two hundreds. She was currently on her way to Diagon Alley where she would get her first taste of the Wizard World.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was met by a black haired boy her age whose green eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

"I'll lead you to the best shops. Don't worry about money. I'd be happy to pay for the school supplies of such a lovely girl," said the boy. "My name is Harry, by the way."

Hermione found herself led into the alley by Harry, with her parents following, seemingly amused.

He led them into a side alley. "Welcome to Knockturne Alley. Wait outside as I complete my business in Borgin and Burke's"

They did as he bid them and waited as he did some shopping. When he came out, he got down on one knee and presented Hermione with a ring. "I know we just met, but something about you makes me want to get to know you for the rest of my life. Would you consent to being my betrothed?"

"Yes, Harry," replied Hermione. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Would you care to introduce us to your new fiance, Hermione?" asked Emma with a smirk.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry," said Hermione, "Harry, these are my parents."

"This may seem strange to you," said Harry, "but purebloods usually marry their children off much younger. If my parents were still alive, I may already be betrothed."

"I'm glad you weren't," said Hermione, "because I would hate to have to break up your betrothal. You would be mine no matter what."

"Let's go to Proper Wizarding Wear next. I need to buy you some dress robes fit for a lady of your station," said Harry. "For that matter, I need a few suits. Pureblood Lords don't wear robes that extend lower than mid thigh, unless they're from a lesser house. I am the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. My robes will need to be short enough to be considered a coat. That is one distinction you should know Hermione. The longer a person's robe, the less political power they possess. Witch's robes are longer, but yours should cover no lower than a mini skirt." Hermione nodded as they walked into the clothing shop. "To follow tradition, our robes will be a deep Emerald Green with White Gold trim, the traditional colours of House Potter, a traditionally Slytherin House with a few of its past Lords in Gryffindor. The Potter House crest shall be embroidered just over the left breast of each of our robes, and the Granger House crest over the right. Dan, can you provide me with a visual of the Granger House crest?"

"Sure thing," replied Dan before pulling out his wallet and displaying the crest embroidered on the side.

Harry went over to talk to the tailor. "I need five of the shortest possible witch's robe, as well as five of the shortest possible wizard's robe. Each in deep emerald fabric with White Gold trim. The Potter family crest on the left breast, and this crest on the right." Harry showed the tailor Dan's wallet.

"At once, Lord Potter," said Gwen, the head tailor at Proper Wizarding Wear. Her wand was a blur as she summoned the needed fabric, cut it with a few well placed cutting curses, and stitched it into ten robes, five of which looked like a fancy suit coat and five of which looked like a skimpy dress. The fabric was the finest acromantula silk money could buy.

"Next, I want five pairs of jet black slacks made of unicorn hide and five pairs of jet black tights made of acromantula silk," said Harry. "Also make five white dress shirts of ancromantula silk."

"At once, my Lord," said Gwen as she flicked her wand to summon the needed fabric and cut it just as quickly. The thread was a blur as she used magic to stitch the fabric together into five shirts, five slacks, and five pairs of tights. After purchasing them each a pair of formal boots, Harry paid the tailor and headed off to the changing room with Hermione. In a few minutes they left the shop dressed as a proper pureblood couple.

Their next stop was the wizarding version of Victoria's Secret. Harry purchased for Hermione an assortment of lingerie. He couldn't wait to peel them off of her, but that would be later.

After that, Harry guided them to the Magical Foci Emporium where a Goblin clerk was waiting. "Greetings, Mr. Potter. I hope to arm you to the teeth."

"That's the plan," said Harry. "Let's start with something basic for myself and my betrothed."

"Ah, you must be referring to the Goblin Katana, the mandatory primary weapon of all Goblin warriors and an excellent magical focus," said the Goblin, whose name tag introduced as Throatripper. Goblins had such lovely names.

"What metals is that sword available in?" asked Harry.

"Like all goblin melee weapons, the Goblin Katana is available in Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Mythril. Each metal is more magically conductive, and thus more pricey than the last," said Throatripper. "The Potters are well able to afford our most expensive products. Mythril is top tier unless you are willing to pay for Stygian Iron. I only have enough Stygian Iron to make two rapiers or one larger sword. I have enough Mythril to make two Katanas and a pair of hunting knives"

"Make us each a Mythril Katana with the best possible gem stones in their hilts to ensure magical power and control," said Harry. "Then make us each a Stygian Iron Rapier with the proper gemstones in their hilts. After that, make us each a Mythril hunting knife and a Platinum hunting knife. How is your Platinum supply?"

"I have enough Platinum to make you each a Long Sword, a Claymore, and a hunting knife," said Throatripper.

"Make us all of those. How is your gold supply?" asked Harry.

"Very low," said Throatripper, "I only have enough to make you each a thin dagger."

"Do that. How is your silver supply?" asked Harry.

"Slightly higher," replied Throatripper. "I have enough to make you each a silver rapier."

"Do it. Make sure each of them have the proper gemstones in the hilt," said Harry. "How is your bronze supply?

"Enough to equip you both with a bronze Long Sword and a bronze Claymore," said Throatripper.

"Do so, provided they each have the proper gemstones embedded in the hilt," said Harry.

"It will take me forty-five minutes to an hour to complete your order," said Throatripper. "Feel free to visit the other Goblin-owned shops in this Alley. The Goblin nation appreciates your business."

Their next stop was **Wands and Staves** , a Goblin shop for stone-made magical foci. The owner, a Goblin named Sharpdeath, greeted them. "Welcome Mr. Potter, my brother informs me that you have already ordered quite a selection of magical blades from the Goblin Nation. How may I help you today? Do you require a wand, a staff, a pair of wands, a pair of staves?"

"Craft us each a pair of staves and a pair of wands," said Harry.

"Coming right up," said Sharpdeath. The goblin procured eight lengths of stone and a chisel. He fashioned four beautiful staves and four equally lovely wands. "Here you go. There is a wand shop in the alley for dark wizards to obtain wooden wands. I recommend buying a wand there as like every foci produced in Knockturne, the ministry cannot track their wands. That shop is next door and is goblin-owned."

Their next stop was **Fine Wands**. The goblin at the counter greeted them and handed them wand after wand until a wand proved to be compatible with them. Harry purchased six wand holdsters and gave three to Hermione.

 **Fine Wands** ' sister shop, **Fine Staves** was their next stop. The goblin at the counter greeted them before taking their measurements. He asked to see their wands and inspected all of their wands carefully before proceeding to craft them each a wooden staff. Harry purchased six staff holdsters before handing three to Hermione.

Their next stop was a goblin-owned armory where Harry purchased a set of armor for each of them.

Next, they stopped at a a goblin-owned supply shop where Harry bought them each telescopes, golden cauldrons, golden scales, and sets of potion knives.

At the apothecary, Harry purchased them each the best potion ingredient kit money could buy. He also purchased them a supply of Bezoars to keep on their persons at all times.

At the luggage and camping shop, Harry purchased them each the best trunk with magically expanded space that money could buy. He also purchased them the best wizard tent that money could buy. "Now we can go camping." Finally, he bought them each an expandable backpack. He also bought them outdoor robes and hiking boots.

At the bookstore, Hermione pestered Harry into buying practically every tome in stock. He didn't need much persuading, as he valued Hermione's happiness.

At the Knockturne Menagerie, Harry bought them each a Nightmare, promising to teach Hermione to ride. He also bought them a black cat to play to the witch stereotype. He purchased a Boomslang snake, to show off his Slytherin pride. He also bought a moon owl, who he named Hedwig. Finally, he purchased a unicorn colt and a centaur colt, being fascinated with each species.

The final stop in Knockturne Alley was the Broom Shop. Harry bought himself and Hermione each a Nimbus Two Thousand and promised to teach Hermione to fly. They stepped out into Diagon and headed to Gringotts. "I have a home with the Goblin Nation, even though I still stay at Potter Manor for the most part. When we get back from my family vault, I'll show you to my cave before taking you back to my flat in Knockturne. Potter Manor can wait until next Summer, when the House Elves will be done fixing it up."

Harry was greeted by Sharpdeath, who was also his account manager. "I wish to give Hermione full access to my vaults. She is my fiance, and I love her with everything I am."

"Done," said Sharpdeath after cutting Hermione's palm and collecting her blood on a magical bit of parchment. "Allow me to show you to your Vault."

Harry's vault was located on the ground floor of Gringotts behind Sharpdeath's office. Harry immediately removed a pair of rings from the vault and put one on Hermione's hand before placing the other on his. "With these rings to thee I wed." Thus a glow indicated the completion of the marriage bond. The glow was golden, indicating a soul bond.

After that, Harry led Hermione and her parents to his cave, from which he portkeyed them to his Knockturne Alley flat. Harry and Hermione retired to his bedroom while Dan and Emma were shown to the guest room.

Harry made love to his wife all night.

The next day, Harry took Hermione to Diagon Alley. At the Daily Prophet office, Harry announced his marriage to Hermione. The announcement would be printed in the next Morning Prophet.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry bought them breakfast. As they ate, they discussed the upcoming school year.

"Are you excited to attend school, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Why did you say school and not Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Because for the next two years, you and I will be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," said Harry before removing a bottle from his pocket. "Bottoms up. This pill will make us understand and speak French." Harry and Hermione swallowed the pills. "We will be portkeying to Paris later today."

Harry and Hermione finished eating before heading back out into Diagon. Harry purchased them rimmed Wizard hats and gloves along with winter cloaks. They then headed back to Harry's flat before rounding up Dan and Emma to portkey to Paris.

In Paris they headed to the Magical District and entered the french robe shop to purchase light blue robes for Beauxbatons. Harry's were like suit coats and Hermione's were like skimpy dresses. They then ate Dinner before portkeying to the station where countless children loaded the carriages to attend Beauxbatons.

They shared their horse-drawn carriage with a Veela named Fleur Delacour. Harry was attracted to Fleur and Hermione told him to go for it as long as he shared the Veela with her.

Harry kissed the stunned Veela and Hermione squeezed her ample breasts. Harry and Hermione worked Fleur's clothes off and proceeded to lavish her entire body with their tongues. Once Fleur was hot and bothered Harry lined himself up and pushed into her sinfully tight pussy as Hermione tongued her asshole. Harry fucked Fleur as Hermione continued the rim job. With a grunt, Harry released a torrent of semen into her waiting snatch.

Pulling out, Harry pushed into her asshole as Hermione proceeded to eat her pussy. Harry fucked Fleur's ass as Hermione devoured her tasty pussy. Harry soon came into Fleur's tight asshole.

Then Harry fucked Fleur's face as he devoured Hermione's pussy. Her tongue worked his cock fervently and he was soon shooting his load into her throat. Harry then fucked Hermione's face as he devoured Fleur's used pussy. He soon released his load into Hermione's greedy mouth. He then waved his wand over Fleur. " **Servus Sectus.** " A faint silver glow enveloped the well-fucked Veela, enslaving her to Harry's will.

"Hermione, put our little slave thru the paces," said Harry.

"Yes, husband," said Hermione.

Harry removed a book of Dark Magic from his trunk and proceeded to read it as Hermione fucked Fleur into a satisfied coma. They arrived at Beauxbatons within the hour.

Harry and Hermione's first year of magical schooling was one of learning, adventure, and friendship. Dark Arts class was a favorite of his along with Charms and Transfiguration. He loved Ancient Runes the most, and Arithmancy was his second favorite. Herbology was fun and Astronomy was out of this world (literally). Divination was great for Harry and Hermione, who learned that they had the sight. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination were two-year courses at Beauxbatons, so they wouldn't miss anything when they transfered to Hogwarts for their third year.

On Halloween, Harry visited his parents' grave with his wife and his slave at his side. During the holidays, they had a Merry Christmas at Potter Villa. During the Spring term, Harry found new love with a witch named Tracey Davis, who joined his ever-growing harem as another wife, his Lady Black. He also enslaved a precocious bitch by the name of Pansy Parkinson. By the summer holidays, he and Hermione were looking forward to another year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

During the summer, Harry and Hermione obtained more Veela slaves at the Veela Enclave. The Veela Queen herself became his third wife. They had fun at the nude beaches with their harem and went hiking in America at Hocking Hills, Ohio. By the time the next school year came around, they were ready to learn again.

Their second year featured the inclusion of the Necromancy, Voodoo, and Blood Magic courses, which were single year courses. This further helped their plans to transfer to Hogwarts for their third and forth years. The Black Magic course lasted only a semester.

Halloween marked another visit to his parents' graves. For the winter holidays, they vacationed in Finland. During the second term, Harry fell in love with Susan Bones, who became his forth wife. By the end of the school year, they were torn about their transfer to Hogwarts, but decided that experiencing different schools would be for the best.

In September, they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. The train ride was much longer than the carriage ride to Beauxbatons, taking six hours. The feast in the Great Hall was much greater than any of Beauxbatons' dinners. Harry and Hermione were sorted into Slytherin, to no great surprise, as were Tracey, Pansy, and Susan. Harry and Hermione wore their emerald green robes, which signified their status as the Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Most Noble House. They'd change into their black ones in the morning.

History of Magic was a snooze-fest. Harry and Hermione decided to use the class to catch up sleep while reading history books from their private library.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting. The Dark Arts class at Beauxbatons that Harry and Hermione took was a two-year accelerated course, so they weren't hurting in their knowledge of the Dark Arts. This Professor Lupin seemed to focus on magical creatures. They faced a Boggart which was no trouble for Harry and Hermione to deal with.

The Ancient Runes class was a continuation of what they learned in their two-year course at Beauxbatons. It's like Hogwarts electives were made for third year transfer students from Beauxbatons. Arithmancy and Divination were the same way, although Trelawny seemed a little batty.

Care of Magical Creatures was a course not offered at Beauxbatons, so Harry and Hermione enjoyed Professor Hagrid's teaching. Riding a Hippogriff was fun.

Professor McGonagall was clearly a superior Transfiguration instructor, as she had no qualms in instructing the class in how to transfigure body parts. Professor Flitwick was also clearly a superior Charms instructor, and Harry and Hermione loved his class.

Professor Snape, however, was a different story. He seemed to have an animosity towards Harry and was deliberate in his attempts to trip the Potter Lord up. Harry decided that an after-class chat with the Potions Professor would be wise. Harry and Hermione stuck around after class, causing Professor Snape to raise an eyebrow. "What do you two wish to discuss?"

"I would like to discuss these issues you seem to have with me," said Harry. "As far as I know, I have never wronged you, and yet you seem to be deliberately trying to trip me up. I'd like to know what I have done to deserve such treatment."

"Have either of you ever been bullied?" asked Professor Snape. They both nodded their heads. "Then you know how traumatic and sometimes embarrassing it can be. For five of my school years, I was bullied by James Potter, who fancied himself a prankster."

"I fail to see what my father's actions have to do with me," said Harry. "It is not right for the sins of the father to be visited on the son."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Snape. "Just seeing a boy who looked so much like my tormentor filled me with horror. There is no excuse for my behavior, as I am a professional. I hope you can forgive me. Lily would be furious at me for how I treated her son."

"You knew my mother?" asked Harry.

"She was my best friend," said Snape. "I'm glad that her son is alive and well."

"Visit Potter Manor over the holidays and we can talk about forgiveness," said Harry.

"Harry forgives everyone, but I am another story," said Hermione, "if you ever treat my husband like that again, my Avada Kedavra will be the last thing you will ever see."

"Noted," swallowed Snape.

"Have a lovely day," said Harry before taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Astronomy was typical, as was Herbology.

Harry and Hermione were shoe-ins for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. With their Nimbus brooms, they dominated Hufflepuff and overwhelmed Gryffindor before trouncing Ravenclaw to claim the Quidditch Cup. Harry was the Seeker, and Hermione was the Keeper.

For the Summer holidays, they returned to France to spend time with their friends. By the time September rolled around, they had spent the entire Summer in France chilling at nude beaches.

Their Fourth Year was interesting, as the Triwizard Tournament took place that year. They joyfully greeted their friends from Beauxbatons. Fleur had missed her friends and was overjoyed to see them again.

Harry entered his and Hermione's names into the Goblet of Fire, and was smug when his name came out the next day. He would represent both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, so there were only two champions. He shook hands with the Durmstrang champion and spent the next month preparing for the first task.

The first task was to get a golden egg from a mother dragon. Harry out-flew the dragon with his new firebolt and captured the golden egg. Victor transfigured a rock into a cow and took the golden egg while the dragon was distracted by the prospect of meat.

Harry got all 10s while Krum got two 10s, a 9, and an 8.

Harry took Hermione, Tracey, and Susan to the Yule Ball. They danced the night away and were the life of the party.

The second task came around. Harry had to save Hermione from the bottom of the lake. He used Gillyweed to breathe underwater and got the fastest time by a half hour.

The third task was a maze. Harry and Krum raced to the cup, with Harry being the winner. The eternal glory was worth far more to him than the measly thousand galleons, so he decided to gift the money to Fred and George Weasley so that the twins could start up a joke shop.

The end of the year was solemn for Harry and Hermione, as they would be leaving behind another group of friends and another school when they transfered to Durmstrang in the fall.

Their Summer was spent commuting between Britian and France to visit all of their friends, before moving to Bulgaria after swallowing the appropriate language pills. In Bulgaria's magical district, they purchased fur-lined robes. They got formal ones, ones for Durmstrang, and casual ones. These robes were far longer than their others, but still shorter than average.

When they boarded the boat to Durmstrang, Harry was taken with a Bulgarian girl named Victoria. He slept with her and made her one of his bonded slaves.

Classes at Durmstrang were different, to say the least. The teachers were far stricter and more serious than the ones they were used to. They loved their Advanced Dark Arts class and their Necromancy and Blood Magic class. Their Black Magic class was also enjoyable.

They spent their Winter Holidays at Durmstrang, as the weather didn't allow travel. Harry bonded with a girl named Daphne Greengrass who became his fifth wife.

Their second term introduced teleportation classes, which Harry found fascinating. Harry and Hermione mastered the technique faster than anyone. They loved teleporting, as the sensation was unreal. After teleportation classes came enchanting classes, which were quite exciting. After Enchanting classes ended, their OWLs approached. Harry and Hermione passed them with flying colors.

They spent their Summer holidays with the Krum family, and Harry and Victor became fast friends.

Their sixth year was quite interesting, as Alchemy and Advanced Enchantment classes were introduced. The real excitement came at the introduction of broomless flight classes. Harry and Hermione, as always, were the first to master the technique.

Their seventh year was very exciting. They took their NEWTs first thing in the school year and then were instructed to choose one of their teachers to apprentice under. Harry and Hermione were the only ones to choose the Dark Arts professor, a witch named Natalie.

It was Harry's decision that his relationship with Natalie would be more than a teacher/student one. On the first day of his apprenticeship, Harry shocked the professor by pulling her into a heated kiss as he groped her breasts. He pushed in to her tight snatch as he fucked her on her desk. She moaned loudly as Harry ravaged her throat with his teeth. He bit down on her nipple as he climaxed.

He pulled out of her snatch before pushing in to her ass. He fucked her ass with hard and fast strokes before shooting his load into her tight asshole. He cast the slave bonding ritual before fucking her ass again. "You are my plaything, Natalie. I am your master."

"Yes, play with me some more," moaned Natalie. He complied, fucking her breasts before cumming into her mouth. His apprenticeship would be a passionate one.


	2. Apprenticeship

**This was meant to be a one shot, but the muse was especially insistent that I do a second chapter to this story. Do review if you want me to write more. My muse is finicky at best, so giving your review offerings to the god of fanfiction will go a long way into ensure that I continue writing stories on this site.**

Chapter Two: Apprenticeship

Harry's apprenticeship with Natalie was an extended one. Eventually Harry surpassed Natalie and she became his apprentice. He fucked her regularly, far more often than he did his other slaves and wives. Natalie was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, although Hermione was coming into her own quickly.

Out of Harry's wives, only Hermione was around regularly. Daphne's job in the DMLE and Tracey's job in the DOM kept the two of them busy and Susan was busy acting as Lady Bones. Natalie, Fleur, and Pansy satisfied his needs when Hermione alone could not. Not that Harry didn't take sinful pleasure in visiting the Ministry with the sole intent of fucking Daphne and Tracey on their respective desks. Harry visited Bones Manor quite often for similar reasons. Eventually, his lack of Susan's presence became too much for him to bear. He, Hermione, and Natalie moved to Bones Manor.

Harry finally had an excuse to force Daphne to quit her job when she gave birth to her first child. but that didn't solve his problem, because Hermione took that as a license to go out and get a job of her own. He made it a point of switching Hermione's contraception potions with tea, which ironically tasted identical to the common witch's contraceptive. Hermione's pregnancy did the job in putting an end to her career as a hit witch. She couldn't very well endanger both herself and the child. She did, however, insist on going back to work after her child was born, so Harry made it a point to knock her up as often as possible in order to keep her away from the dangerous profession.

Harry fucked Hermione at least once every day, still less overall than he did Natalie. Hermione was thus constantly pregnant, and therefore under house arrest by order of Harry. Harry and Hermione had over thirty children before she hit menopause. He didn't feel the need to give his other girls more than a child a piece as they were more than happy to remain stay-at-home mothers. Perhaps some may consider what he did to Hermione to be a bit controlling, but he cared for his first wife's safety far too much than to allow her to work as a hit witch for more than the few months that she managed to get in between children. Hermione asked him about it once.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?

"Why do you feel the need to keep me constantly pregnant?"

"Why do you feel the need for such a dangerous profession?"

"So this is a way to keep your wayward bookworm of a wife under your thumb?"

"I only care about your safety. If you were willing to be a stay-at-home mother, or even take a less dangerous profession I wouldn't object. But I'd still keep you pregnant to prevent you from taking up a dangerous job."

"Isn't that a little bit controlling, love."

"According to the Bible, as my wife you are required to submit to me. I am only doing what the Lord commands to lead my wife to have a long and prosperous life. The Lord Jesus would agree with my decision."

"Read that passage in the bible to me."

" **Wives and Husbands,** 21Submit to one another out of reverence for Christ. 22Wives, submit to your husbands as to the Lord. 23For the husband is head of the wife, just as Christ is the head of the church, His body, of which He is the Savior.…"

"Thank you, love"

"Anytime, dear. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. More precious than my slaves or other wives. You are my everything. I love you so much Hermione. I wouldn't object to any of my other girls taking such a job, but without you, I would find a way to end my life without committing suicide," said Harry passionately.

"Our soul bond, now evolved in to a spirit bond, would make that unnecessary. Harry, make love to me."

"Certainly, love," Harry said as he lovingly cupped the ample breasts of his first wife. causing her to moan with lust.

"I need you in me," panted Hermione.

"Ass or pussy?" asked Harry.

"Ass, I don't want to be able to ride my Firebolt for a week."

"Are you sure, dear? I'd have to magically amplify my thrusts to a few million Newtons of force to do anything that the advanced cushioning on your firebolt ultra couldn't compensate for. Magic makes the body extremely durable."

"Do it, Harry love."

As promised, by the time Harry was finished with Hermione, she wouldn't be riding a broom, a horse, or even be able to sit down for a long time. Hermione thought that the potential disadvantages were worth the ravishing Harry gave her sinfully tight ass. After ravishing her ass, he left Bones Manor and apparated to Knockturne Alley.

There was a new shop in Knockturne that Harry had been meaning to check out. It was a place that sold female magical creatures, from Vampires, to Werewolves, and Veela. Hags and Banshees too, although only young hags that still had physical appeal. There were even a few female goblins. The shop was for the sexually adventurous among wizard kind, of which Harry proudly was. He entered the shop and peered at the row of female goblins. All of the goblins were pureblood. He decided that the black-haired girl with lime green skin was the most attractive of the group. He unhooked her leash from the pole and guided her along as he surveyed the shops other wares. The row of vampires was simple to choose from, as only one vampire was a pureblood vampire, and he wanted to have himself and his girls turned into vampires like you wouldn't believe. He unhooked the vampire's leash and removed it before transfiguring it into handcuffs and cuffing the vampire to the goblin. He pulled them along as he surveyed the selection of Werewolves and Lycans before finding what he was searching for, a pureblood Lycan. He cuffed the Lycan to the Vampire before moving on to the Mermaids. He had enough Veela under his thumb, thank you very much.

The only pureblood Mermaid ended up cuffed to the Lycan. He led his ever-growing collection of female creatures to the row of Centaurs. The pureblood Centaur ended up saddled and mounted by Harry, who planned to ride her in a different way later. There was another row of Centaur-looking creatures that looked half-unicorn and had horns to boot. Harry chose the fairest among them and snagged her.

Eventually, he came to where, chained to the wall, was Medusa herself, who wore a pair of sunglasses to prevent her from turning customers into stone. It didn't take much thought to decide to take her. Next was the row of female elves. The pureblood elf ended up cuffed to the mermaid in the ever-growing can-can line. After that, came a row of female demons, all but one part-human. Harry cuffed the pureblood demon to the elf and kept shopping. A row of female angels came next. Once again, all but one were half-human. Harry cuffed the pureblood angel to the demon.

Next he came upon Artemis, the Virgin Goddess herself, chained to the war. Harry looked forward to corrupting the eternal maiden's purity. He then came upon Athena, who he also wished to corrupt. Hestia, Hera, and Demeter, the elder sister goddesses, were chained up in a row, and Harry released them with glee. Persephone and Amphitrite soon joined the line. Harry then came upon the Titans Rhea and Leto, who were in a similar predicament. They soon joined his ever-growing line. Next came the primordials, Gaia and Nyx. They joined the line as Harry unchained Lady Chaos herself, the creator goddess. Chaos joined the line before he moved on to the devil herself, who took the back of his line. Harry was willing to burn in hell for eternity, if sleeping with the devil was considered a sin, altho he knew Jesus would show him mercy either way.

He paid the hefty cost of his long line of new slaves. He would put the pagan deities in their place, and they would bow to the one true God Jehovah. This he swore to himself. He went to the blacksmith and got his blades serviced, before ordering a himself a long sword of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and holy silver fused together. With this sword, he would be able to bring judgement upon God's enemies, whether they be Olympian, Heavenly, or Mortal. He also turned all of his old blades except for his Mythril Katana and Golden Rapier in to the goblin nation. He did the same with Hermione's blades, and bought her a new Claymore made up of the same materials as his new long sword. He also bought them each a pair of holy silver hunting knives. He also bought Hermione a bow, knowing of her infatuation with archery.

He had new stone and wooden wands and staves made for Hermione and himself, turning in their used ones. You don't put new wine into an old wand skin or sew a new patch onto old fabric, so it thus logically follows that you don't feed new magic into an old focus. Blades were different, as goblin blades lasted for millennia.

At Proper Wizarding Wear, he bought ten fresh sets of maternity robes for Hermione. Hermione's current ones had scores of holes in them and were well worn regardless.

For the first time in his life, he stepped into Ollivander's wand shop. He wanted to see if Ollivander, the worlds leading wand maker, could make improvements to their foci. Ollivander, it turned out, was more than happy to be of service.

He then returned to Bones Manor, and fucked his new slaves, old slaves, and all five of his wives into a deep coma. He used their pussies, asses, and mouths to his heart's content.

His life was a joyous ones. He had the finest wives and slaves one could find. He died a happy man at the well advanced age of 640. Hermione died of grief for her husband a year later at the age of 642. Susan and Tracey died of grief for their husband and alpha wife a year after that at the age of 642. Daphne lived to reach 700, outliving her husband, her fellow wives, and all of the slaves by a wide margin. Even the goddesses, titans, primordials, and even lady Chaos managed to die to be with their master in the afterlife. She was happily reunited with her loved ones in the next great adventure.

"Come here love," said Harry to Daphne as her spirit entered limbo. "We've been waiting for you here in limbo, dear. It is now time for us to enter the heavenly kingdom of our Lord Jesus."

"Hallelujah, praise the Lord, I am home at long last," said Daphne as she crushed her husband's ribs with the patented excited wife hug.

"Let us finally live in heaven with our Father," declared Harry, and they all disappeared in a flash of holy light.

Heavens gold-paved streets were the first thing their feet landed on. There were scores of residences scattered amongst the heavenly city. The highest building in the city, however, was the palace of the almighty. The group entered the heavenly palace, the pagans with fear in their hearts. They had committed a grievous sins by unnaturally ascending to divinity. They knew that their heavenly father would be none too pleased about that. So long as they could remain with Harry, they would endure any punishment that their Lord deigned to give.

They fell to their knees at the glorious sight of Jesus on his throne, causing the King of Kings to chuckle and tell them to rise.

"Harry Potter, while you are unfortunately a practitioner of witchcraft and sorcery, even having delved into the darkest of arts, you are one of the redeemed, as are your wives and slaves. Since slavery is prohibited in heaven, you are henceforth proclaimed husband to your former slaves," declared the Lord. "Furthermore, for your actions in putting an end to the Dark Lord named Tom Riddle, who is currently arguing with Satan about who the King of Hell should be, you shall be granted the highest of luxuries in the heavenly realms. You and your wives shall live in a mansion that puts any wizarding manor you have stayed at to shame. All of the angels shall revere the name of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger, for your part in supporting this holy man, you shall be rewarded with eternal fertility. You shall bless your husband with infinite children. The rest of Harry's wives shall receive the same reward for their efforts in supporting him. The angels shall show you to your new home."

Harry and his wives were led by a beautiful angel that Harry knew that he would be fucking tonight. Thus, when they reached the mansion, Harry halted the angel in her attempts to leave and proceeded to fuck the daylights out of her. She was one of many angels to join Harry's ever-growing harem in the eternity that followed.

 _fin_

 **If you want to know how Harry defeated Voldemort in this story, please review, fave, and follow this story. I will be more likely to find the inspiration to write in the future if my readers do one or more of those things. Please have a wonderful day, and be sure to support the stories that you like to read. Feedback goes a long way towards curing writer's block.**


	3. You Earned It

p style="text-align: center;"How Harry defeated Voldemort: the Power he knows not/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So Tom, the time has come. The showdown of the century. Neither can live while the other survives, after all," said Harry as he gazed at the Dark Lord dispassionately./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "You are correct. The final showdown between Lord Voldemort and Lord Potter commences," said Tom./p  
p style="text-align: left;" The two wizards drew their wands, moving into a stand-off, neither making a single move. Finally, Harry fired off a killing curse, which Tom skillfully dodged. "You'll have to do better than that, Lord Potter."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Oh, I intend to," said Harry as he shed his cloak, prompting Tom to do the same. "Ready or not, here I come." Harry fired off three more Avada Kedavras in quick succession, one straight at Tom, one two his immediate right, and one too his immediate left. Tom was a blur as he barrel rolled to avoid the curses. On the ground, Tom soon realized that he was trap./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Tom, prepare for thy judgement. Almighty God, we call upon thee to cast judgement upon the wicked," prayed Harry./p  
p style="text-align: left;" The Lord Jesus appeared before Tom. "Lord Voldemort, thou hath one more chance. Renounce thy evil ways and take mine yoke upon thee, for mine yoke is easy and mine burden is light."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Lord Jesus, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, repent for mine sins and ask for forgiveness. Please Lord, have mercy on thy servant," cried Tom./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Mercy hast been granted, thy sins are forgiven. Go forth and sin no more, Tom Riddle," said Jesus, before leaving in a flash of light./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Lord Potter, thou hast my humblest apologies. I shalt bother thee no more," said Voldemort, before apparating away, never to be seen again./p 


End file.
